Unexpected Encounter
by Eternal Freedom
Summary: Related to [France?].Summary: Yumiko sees her reflection but she's not looking in a mirror. And she's pretty sure this reflection is not a trick of any sort. Who is this? A twin sister. [Kyouya x OC] I know that Yumiko's a Mary Sue.Stop telling me, please
1. Chapter 1

Hiya, everyone! This is related to my other two Ouran fanfics, "Forever Yumiko" and "France?". If you haven't read them, read them now!!! This happened after "France?". But the timing changed a little. They're all still in school so it's kinda weird... Anyway, this is written in Yumiko's point of view. Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter one

As I continued to walk down the long hallway in Ouran High School, I sighed. Everyday is just the same as the day before. How can a high school be so boring? Jeez.And I thought Ouran was going to be more interesting than my old school in France.

Lately, nothing interesting happens. Since I kind of joined the host club in helping around and participating in their weird activities, I was expecting things a little more exciting. It was exciting, but after a week, I got bored. It's always the same thing! Cosplay, cosplay, cosplay. That's it!

"Yumiko!" I turned and saw my cousin, Tamaki. I wonder what he's up to now. It's probably a cosplay. Maybe the theme is going to be the beach this time.

"I have an idea! Let's have another cosplay event!" Heh, I thought so. "The theme can be the beach!" Now I can mind read, wow. He kept talking while I just stared out the window. There was no point listening anyway. "You can dress up Haruhi in a cute swimsuit! Oh, but she can't wear a girl's swimsuit… What can I do? What can I do? What can I--- Oh yeah, this time, the event can be held in a real beach!" That caught my attention. A real beach?

"Are you serious? A real beach is so awesome!" I haven't been to a beach in Japan for such a long time! I'd better get home and find a nice swimsuit! I had a feeling this was going to be a great trip! Aside from that, I get to spend more time Kyou—I mean… the rest of the host club.

* * *

Yes, I know, this is shorter than the other ones but it's not a oneshot. There's more coming! Please review!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second part!

* * *

Chapter two

As soon as I got home, I started digging through my humongous pile of summer clothing. If I made a list of everything I've bought for summer, it'd have five hundred pages! There was a red tank top, blue skirt, assorted sandals, sporty sneakers, sky blue with purple trimming swimsuit, yellow t-shirt---wait! The sky blue with purple trimming swimsuit looks good. Okay, next I saw a---WAIT! Wasn't I looking for good-looking swimsuits? Didn't I just find one? Yes, these still look good on me.

I quickly changed into them and stared at the mirror. Wow. I haven't worn these, or any other swimsuit, for a long time! Anyways, I packed up the things we need for the trip. Tamaki said we were going tomorrow. Being rich has very good advantages. We can have anything, be anywhere, at anytime with a snap of our fingers. Life is sweet. Well, my life, anyway.

As soon as I changed back into my normal clothes, the doorbell rang. It was probably for my grandmother or uncle. After all, they were the main residence of this house. A minute later, the maid knocked on my door. "Come in!" I yelled.

"Young miss, you have a visitor," she told me.

Visitor? What visitor? My mother returned to France a while ago. She said that she'd be returning to visit again four months from now. Who could it be?

I wandered downstairs to the guest room. Sitting on the couch was my uncle, or Tamaki's father. Beside uncle, was my father? Whoa. It _was_ my father.

* * *

Yeah, that was pretty short too, huh. Oh well. Enjoy 


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another one.

* * *

Chapter three

Since I was five, he moved to England. He told us that he and my mother had divorced.

"Yumiko, my daughter." Father said. His face didn't change at all since when I was five. His hair color changed though. It used to be dark brown. Now, it's dark brown with gray everywhere.

"It's been awhile, Father." I said back to him. It came out like something Kyouya would say. Maybe he influenced me. Is that a good thing? Probably, I would say. "What brings you here?" Wow, my voice is cool… Almost like Kyouya… I wonder if Father knows about him. But Mother does, so I guess it's fine even if he doesn't know.

"Ah, yes. You seem… Very grown up like you always wanted to be." He smiled at me with strange eyes. They were the same color as his hair, except the gray parts. My eyes were the same color, but I don't think our eyes look alike. "I wanted to tell you that Kanako and I have a business trip from England. You might run into her at school. It's only temporary. She wanted to come because she says she wanted to see Japan again. You two have only come to Japan once together when you were three."

Kanako. That name struck me like an arrow. I never really liked her. I never really liked Father, either. Well, I guess it can't be helped. I remained speechless so I nodded. Father talked about his business in England so I just stared at the ground and nodded throughout his long speech. Listening to him can put me to sleep in less than a minute. But I was too busy wondering about Kanako.

Oh, I forgot to say. Kanako, she's my sister. _Twin sister._

_

* * *

_I've always wondered what life'll be like if I had a twin sister after I started watching Ouran. Hmm... Let's see how life for Yumiko goes. Please review 


	4. Chapter 4

And here's another one.

* * *

Chapter four

Kanako and I got along well when we were young and living together. But when she picked to live with Father instead of Mother and me, I didn't like her as much anymore. I mean, we were supposed to be together. It's a blessing that we were born together at the same time. Well, she was exactly thirty-seven seconds ahead but that's close enough. Now that I think about it, Kanako and I remind me of Hikaru and Kaoru. They get along so well, just like us when we were younger. I wonder what'll happen if I actually meet her at school tomorrow.

Turns out, I do meet her at school the next day, in the same class as well. Good thing Father told me before this. If he didn't, I would be screaming. Literally. And that's not a good thing.

At recess, we went outside to the courtyard to talk. And of course, she wanted to meet my friends because Hikaru and Kaoru were in their playful mood today. Kanako can be extremely annoying and I can be, too. Tamaki dragged us from the courtyard to the third music room, where the host club was.

Finally, when Haruhi offered to teach them a commoner's game, they left us alone. Was that a good thing? What was she going to say? Did I have to break the silence? Or will she?

"Yumiko…" It was weird. It's like looking into a mirror. We were even wearing the same uniform. It's very weird, very weird indeed. At least I didn't have to break the silence. Let's see what she has to say. "Can I come live here? Here in Japan with you?"

My mind was blank. Then two letters formed in my head. The first one was "N" and the second one was "O". I couldn't make my mouth form the words aloud, though.

* * *

Please review Later, they all end up going to the beach together. I can tell you that much. 


	5. Chapter 5

This one is the shortest of them all. Ah well. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter five

My throat didn't make a sound. The reflection wasn't perfect anymore. Kanako had tears in her eyes. I'm pretty sure I didn't. I'm positive. But then my eyes started to blur. I'm really sure they're not tears though. I don't cry that easily. I don't… Wait a second. Something hot and watery was running down my cheeks. Now I'm sure they're tears. But then, why would I be crying? She's the one who wanted to stay. I wonder why we're crying.

"Yumiko, I don't want to live with Father anymore. Can I please move here?" was she begging me? She never did that before. And why doesn't she choose to live with Mother in France? It's not like Mother doesn't want her. Do I want her here? I know that the answer in my head was no. I don't want to say it to her. It's might hurt her. But if I let her stay, she might take away my social life. Worse, she might take Kyouya! I can't let her do that. Nope. No way. Nada.

"Kanako, I think that" I wanted to tell her that I thought that she could live with Mother in France but I was interrupted by a certain Tamaki Suoh. Oh, man, that gets on my nerves as much as when he used to play a song on a piano and stop in the middle of nowhere.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot. We both had tears on our identical faces. Yeah, and Tamaki's face looked kind of blanked.

* * *

Tamaki's blanked face... Hmm... This is the last for today. I've written five chapters in one day... There were lots of interference with my writting time, though... Keep reading! And please review 


	6. Chapter 6

Yay New chapter!! And readers, please!!! Review

* * *

Chapter six

Tamaki backed away from us. Were we _that_ terrifying? I hope not.

"Are you two okay?" Just as he said that, the other two twins poked their heads in the room. I guess they could tell which one of us were Kanako and me, 'cause Kaoru came to me and called me "Yumiko" while Hikaru went to Kanako and called her "Kanako". They probably weren't guessing. Hmm… It should be because they're twins so they notice something different between the two of us just as we knew the differences between them. Twins think alike, I guess.

And so we wiped the tears off our faces and smiled for the hosts so they won't know what happened. Oh my god! Kyouya saw my face full of tears! I hope he didn't 'cause seeing my face full of tears is not a good sight.

Quickly, we changed the subject. Whew. I sure didn't want to talk about Kanako living here. We talked about the beach trip instead. Kanako would be there, too. That's not good…

* * *

Again, PLEASE REVIEW!!! It would mean alot to me! Thanks for reading. There's more to come


	7. Chapter 7

Wow, you're actually reading up to this far? Thanks

* * *

Chapter seven

Once we got home, Kanako went up to one of the guest rooms and I went up to my room. It looked much cleaner than the other day when I was searching for my swimsuit.

_Knock knock knock _went the door

Who could that be?

"Yumiko!!" called Kanako. Uh-oh. Too bad there's no other exit in my room. I can climb out the window but I'm sure to fall. "Yumiko!!" she called again.

"C-come in!" I yelled. And she opened the door. "Y-yes?"

She looked at me with sad eyes. It's scaring me now. She looked kind of pale, too. "Can-can I stay…" Oh god, here it comes again… "… For the beach trip at least?"

Huh? That wasn't what I expected. Well, of course she could stay for the- Wait a moment. Isn't the trip for me to spend some quality time with Kyou- I mean the host club? What was she going to do there? Would she use that chance to take Kyou- I mean my life and my friends away? I can't let her do that…

"Young miss," said the maid outside my room. "You have a phone call." Both of us looked as she opened the door. "Umm… It's for Miss Yumiko." The maid looked confused. And Kanako looked at me so I stood up and went out to the phone.

I don't usually get phone called on this phone. I get phone calls on my cell phone that I keep with me.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Yumiko?" So it was my father. I didn't give him my cell phone number. "Yumiko. I think Kanako will have to live here with you for more than this business trip."

… … … … …

What?

* * *

Only one person reviewed so far... PLEASE KEEP REVEWING!!! I luv reviews... 


	8. Chapter 8

You actually made it here without quiting?? I mean, I hope it isn't _that_ boring... YAY I hope you're actually reading it...

* * *

Chapter eight

He's kidding. _Right?_ Maybe I heard him wrong.

"P-pardon?"

"Yumiko, I have to go back to England but Kanako will have to stay here with you. I'm sure you two will have a good time together."

"But, Father—"

"Yumiko, you will not disappoint me. You know that Kanako is going to take over my work one day. Take care, child." And then, he hung up.

It's not fair No matter how I think about it, _it's not fair_. He didn't even let me finish. I decided not to phone him again. What's the point anyways? If he repeated something twice, it usually meant that he made up his mind. But why…

I walked up the stairs and into my room. Kanako was still there. _Great._ Now she'll get her wish of staying. Not that I can change it anymore.

"Did you talk to father about it?" I asked her.

And she nodded. Hey, that's cheating!!! She has back up power. And I only have Mother… Wait a sec.

"Kanako, don't you want to be with Mother?" Kanako just stared at me. Oh, god, the suspense is _killing_ me!!!

"No…" Oh, crud. "I want to be here with you. And your friends, too." My friends? Does she mean the host club? "I don't want to be with Mother or Father. I just want you."

Sure… _right._

_

* * *

_Come on, precious readers, please review!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Here we go again...

* * *

Chapter nine

Kanako walked back to her room to pack up for the trip to the beach. Maybe the beach can take our minds off that…

As we arrived at the beach, I spotted some of the customers of the host club already. They're a little early but that's okay since Kyouya seems pretty happy about that. Well, I couldn't really tell. You know, it's hard to see what Kyouya's actually feeling. He's keeps everything to himself.

When our car- I was with Tamaki, Kyouya, and Kanako- was at the lobby area, we got out and each of us went to go change. Haruhi came in after I got changed. Poor Haruhi, she couldn't change into a swimsuit. But she seemed okay with what she was wearing. Besides, she looked okay in men clothes…

As soon as we got back out to the beach, the girls were crowding around us, already. I've got to admit it, seeing other girls trying to get Kyouya's attention really bothered me. But then I think about the time we had at France, and the annoyance just melts away. They'll never have Kyouya. I know it.

I walked away from the crowd and near the water. The water was cool. I felt it rushing towards me and then away. Towards and away. I might have been standing there for a minute or two until I heard squealing from the crowd again. Jeez, couldn't they be a little quieter?

I tried concentrating at the sea instead of the crowd. I closed my eyes and concentrated harder. And I saw Kanako. I almost forgot about that. Wasn't that what I wanted to do? Forget about it? Well, too late now.

I'll have to talk to her. I have to sooner or later.

* * *

Oooooh, Yumiko's gonna go talk to Kanako... Wonder what's gonna happen next... I'm working on it now. 


	10. Chapter 10

I'm gonna go post more chapters at a time than write more in a chapter.

* * *

Chapter ten

Even though I made up my mind to talk to her, I was nervous about it. Every time I looked back at her, I felt like I had to turn away. I felt weird as if we were repelling each other. When she came near, I didn't think about it but my body automatically moved away from her.

The crowd of girls settled in and lay down on their blankets while enjoying the sun. The host club, especially Hikaru and Kaoru, were happy to take a break from the third music room. I guess I was, too, in a way.

The hosts were with the customers all day so Kanako and I had nothing to do. I side glanced at her. Enjoying the sun, she, like the other girls, laid on her blanket on the warm sand. If I relaxed a bit, maybe I'd look like that, too. Oh jeez, but could I relax?

Say, can _you_ relax if an almost exact replica of you were to become you?

I walked to her and sat down on the side of her blanket. She didn't even look up, so I lay down beside her. "Kanako?"

She smiled and said, "yes?" Her face was so peaceful that I couldn't seem to tell her honestly what I was thinking.

"Nothing." CRUD! I was supposed to… Ah, I tell her… Later…. "Just seeing if you're asleep or not."

* * *

Okies, on the the next chappy 


	11. Chapter 11

Another chappy

* * *

Chapter eleven

The day went by fast. And the crowd of girls had to go home. We, on the other hand, could stay for the night. It was Friday today anyways.

Kanako's room was right beside mine. Now I've really got to talk to her. Here goes.

_Knock knock knock._

She opened the door. It seems she already knew I was there. Her room looked exactly like mine. Even the bags were put at the exact place. That kind of scared me but I was busy thinking of what I should say first. Am I the only person who actually thinks before I say something that might embarrass me, or is that normal?

She greeted me with a smile and went to her bed to sit down. I sat down beside her. "Umm… Kanako… I know that you want to stay here in Japan with us but…"

"Am I a burden?"

"No, well. No, but…"

"Am I a bother?"

"No, it's just that…"

"Do you want me to leave, then?"

"I…"

She sighed. Is that a good sign? "I don't want to live with father because…" I guess not. "Because…"

She never told me why before. She trailed off. But she continued.

"Father is engaged again." I looked at her blankly. What? How come I didn't know? "And our future step-mother is horrible. I hate her. She thinks whatever I do is wrong. She's half the age of father, almost. She bosses me around, makes me do the things she's supposed to do and then take credit for it, she's just awful."

Somehow, I felt her pain. We were twins after all.

"That's why I don't want to be in England with father anymore." She looked at me with those tearful eyes again. The more she looked at me, the more pain I felt. _Ugh_, it felt horrible, like something's ripping your heart out!

I thought about mother. "What about…"

"Mother?" she asked and I nodded. "What if mother changes, too?" I can't imagine mother remarrying like that. I don't want that to happen.

"She won't. If she does, then you can come live here. _Besides_, mother comes every four months or so. If you're there, then you can inform me if anything happens. Father can take care of himself, but it's hard for mother. She _even_ has to manage her own business there. Don't you want to be with her there?"

"You don't want me here."

Umm… To be completely honest, no, I don't really want her here. _Even if_ I don't say it, she seems to know.

* * *

Their dad's getting married to a witch!!! ... nevermind that... 


	12. Chapter 12

Here's chappy twelve. Another one's coming...

* * *

Chapter twelve

I needed help. Asking father wouldn't help me so I should ask mother. Putting this aside, I walked back to my room telling Kanako "I wasn't feeling well".

I took out my cell phone and dialed my mother's number.

After two rings, she picked up. "Hello?" How glad I was that I could hear her voice. "Yumiko, is that you?"

"Mother, Kanako said that…" she didn't let me finish.

"I know, dear. Your father told me."

_Again?_ They all know. And they don't do anything about it. Jeez, and I thought mother would be more helpful.

"Can Kanako come live with you instead?"

"I'm afraid not, dear." She sighed. "Your father is the guardian of Kanako as I am of you. He said that Kanako is not to come live with me. And he won't even let me finish what I was saying"

_I'm afraid not, dear._ Was there really no other choice but for her to live here? Wait. Why would father want her to live here? Maybe Tamaki would know. Or maybe even Kyouya. He seems to know everything…

"Mother, do you know why father wants Kanako to live here?"

"No. He doesn't tell me anything except what I'm to do and what I'm not to do."

We talked a little longer and then we hung up.

Let's see if Tamaki has anything to say about this.

* * *

That didn't help so much, Mrs. Hanna... Wonder if Tamaki's gonna say anything about this... 


	13. Chapter 13

There you go...

* * *

Chapter thirteen

"Come in!" Tamaki said from inside his room. I opened the door and found him sitting with a weird pose on his chair.

"Umm…?"

"Oh, Yumi, I'm just practicing my pose… You know."

"Sure… And did my father talk to you?"

"Umm… No…"

"You're a horrible liar."

Tamaki told me to phone father about it. Like that's going to help. I need to talk to someone other than my father. Am I avoiding him? Truthful… Yes.

I walked to Kyouya's room.

He opened the door, surprised that I was there.

I asked the same thing to Kyouya.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, Yumi." That answer again. I wanted to scream! Even Kyouya…

"I can tell you it's about your father's engagement to a woman called Matsukana Yurika." _Thanks for ruining my life, Ms. Matsukana, future stepmother, future Mrs. Hanna. _"She doesn't seem to like you two twins."

The nerve of that woman! She's mind-controlling my father and even taking control over us. No matter how much I hated the idea, I have to talk to father.

I went back to my room and dialed father's number on the phone in the hotel. I still didn't want him to know my cell phone number.

Father picked up. "Hello? Who's this?"

* * *

I'm working on the next chappy... 


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry, I took so long to write... I was playing Chrono Trigger all weekend...

* * *

Chapter fourteen

"Father?" I said back to the phone.

"Yumiko? Is that you?"

I nodded and then realized that I was on the phone and that he can't see me nodding. "Yes. It's me, Yumiko." It was hard, trying to not scream into the phone or yell at father while talking. "I heard about your engagement to Ms. Matsukana.

"Oh, really? I was planning to tell you, but I thought it'd be best if I found the right time."

Are you trying to find the right time in England, father? "Oh, but now that I know, I was wondering, how's it going? You know, with the upcoming wedding."

"Everything's fine here. You don't have to worry about it."

"Father, when's the wedding?"

"Soon."

Why isn't he telling me?? ARGG, I'm getting seriously frustrated. "What day?"

He paused and didn't answer, but I could hear him breathing. "Father?" I asked. "Are you still there?"

"Yes. Please, wait, Yumiko." He was apparently talking to another person. The voice belonged to a woman and she seemed to be young.

"-Yes, I know, that, Yurika-"

Yurika. That's her.

"Father!" I called into the phone, hoping to get him on the phone again. "Father!" I called a second time.

"Please, wait, Yumiko, I'm talking to-"

"May I speak with her? Ms. Matsukana, that is." Please say yes, I prayed, please say yes!

"But… Fine. Here, you go." He got off the phone and that woman's voice came on.

"Yumiko, is it? Hello, there!" She seemed so cheerful, but I wasn't going to be tricked by her like my father did. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Ms. Matsukana."

"Please, call me Yurika." She giggled. "Or stepmom, if you like."

No way I'm calling her that. "Yurika, how's the wedding plans? Can I help?"

"We're doing fine, here. No need for you to waste your time, here, preparing."

"Oh, but I've never been to a wedding for such a long time. When is it?"

"Are you planning on coming?" her voice sounding a bit harsh.

"Yes, so when is it?"

"Its, the day after tomorrow," she answered. That's so soon!

"So soon? Am I welcome to be part of that wedding?"

"Oh… Sure," her voice regained her cheery tone.

We talked for a bit and hung up. Right now, I'm buying tickets on the phone for two. Tomorrow, I'm taking Kanako with me to England.

* * *

Okies... Today's Sunday so I'll have to wait 'til next week to write more XP 


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the wait. My dad formatted the computer and all my files were lost... TT.TT**

* * *

Chapter fifteen**

Kanako seemed okay with the idea of going to England as long as she didn't have to go alone. So we packed up early and got ready to go home. We didn't even stay for the night at the beach.

It was 10:00 at night when we got home. Our uncle seemed concerned but we convinced him that we just had something to do and that we were completely fine. By 10:30, there was a visitor for us. Not very surprisingly, it was Kyouya.

Uncle wasn't very happy with Kyouya coming to see us at this hour. He wasn't very happy with the idea of Kyouya coming anyway, no matter what time it was. Oh well, he just reminded us of the time and told us not to be too long.

Kyouya knew that we were going to England tomorrow. I thought that he knew somehow. He says that he has his sources. Maybe he can read minds? Hmm… Maybe…

He tells me that I shouldn't interfere with my father and Yurika's wedding because it probably won't do any good.

"I'm not trying to interfere. I just want to get our rights back. I'm just going to go tell father all that Yurika's done behind his back. I just want to-"

"Do you think that your father will listen to you?"

He has a point. Wait, he always has a point. My father probably won't listen to me anyway. But no matter what, I have to try. I can't let Kanako live here! But why am I rejecting her? She _is_ my twin.

"Yumiko, I'd like to have a word with you." Did he mean alone? Because if he did, Kanako got the idea. She excused herself from us and walked back to her room.

What could he not tell Kanako? "Why are you doing this, Yumiko?" he asked me.

I couldn't tell him the real reason. He'll think I'm selfish and that I don't like my sister. I don't want him to think of me like that but it's true.

"Kanako's not bad to have around. At least now you have someone to talk to when your mother isn't here in Japan. Don't worry so much about her."

"You're right," I said, but I wasn't going to give up. "But Yurika is still getting on my nerves. I have to tell father."

Kyouya pushed up his glasses. "I'll tell you something, Yumiko. Ms. Matsukana is gaining more than your father is from the marriage. If you're still going to England tomorrow, tell him that." Kyouya stood up. "I believe I have to go now. Have a good trip and give my regards to your father, Yumiko. Good night."

I said good night and he left. I guess I'll go to England anyway. I had to tell father the news.

* * *

Okay, so people are telling me that Yumiko's a Mary Sue. Okay, maybe she is... But I'm just writing for fun!!!! 


	16. Chapter 16

**STOP TELLING ME YUMIKO'S A MARY SUE!! I KNOW THAT!!! **Rather, I'd appreciate it if you could tell me how to change her or make my future OCs not a Sue, 'cause I think that it's too late to change Yumiko...

I'm so sorry that I haven't posted for so long. I just couldn't think of what should happen next. And lots of stuff is happening at home. So, for you readers who actually like this story, GOMENASAI!!! (that's sorry in japanese, in case you don't know )

Anyway, on with the story

* * *

**Chapter sixteen**

Kanako and I went together to England and while on the plane, I told her about what Kyouya said. Well, I cut out the parts about her though. I didn't want her to think about that for now, but she could've figured it out. Why else would Kyouya want her out of the room?

We decided to walk in through the front door, even if we knew that witch, Yurika, would be there. We planned on sneaking in at first, but that would turn out even worse if _she_ saw us like that. We knew that we had to get pass her before we got to father.

True enough, she was there. She was sitting near the front ordering people around. I already hate that look on her face. It's my first time seeing her and I hate her already!!! How can father even stand her?

Her voice was different from when I was talking to her through the phone. Here, her voice was sharp and demanding. She sounded like a person I wouldn't like. Oh wait, I _don't_ like her.

And if we're considered rich, she'd be _MEGA RICH_. But, as much as I hate her, I had to admit, if not to myself, she _was_ somewhat pretty and her clothes _were_ from top designers in Europe. And this mansion's huge! It's five times the size of our own back in France. The one in Japan is considered small. I wonder what she puts in this place. It's so big; you can put anything in here and still have lots of room.

Just then, she interrupted my thoughts when she growled. Whoa, she's scary all right! I'll give her that. It seems that someone lost something important. I couldn't exactly hear 'cause all I saw was this person going up to her and saying something really quietly and she yelled "YOU LOST WHAT?" She then stormed out of sight and towards where that person came from.

"Here's an opening!" whispered Kanako. I didn't even notice! I actually forgot about the whole idea of getting inside. So we walked straight into the mansion and everyone stared at us. It's normal that we're being stared at, but it does feel somewhat uncomfortable in this situation.

So we did the best thing we could think of… Smile, wave, and… RUN!!!

* * *

Yes, smile and wave... smile and wave... and when people are staring at you, not nicely, not kindly but awkwardly, the only solution is... RUUUNNN!!!! xD 


End file.
